


First Kiss

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, ask to tag if you need anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Joey Drew reflects on his previous relationships while kissing someone he never thought he would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pre game and right now they're in Collage! The underage comes from a few flashbacks to highschool
> 
> Happy Pride Month everyone! Hope you enjoy my little self-indulgent one shot

Joey feels lips press against his own and can’t help but hesitate himself. It wasn’t because it was his first kiss, no that was given by Nicole.

 

“Joey, why do you stay with me?” She asked her mouth in a small pout. At the time Joey took it as a genuine question but when in later months the question kept repeating itself he realized it was nothing more then the start to a breakup.

 

“Well Nicky,” he gave her a peck on the cheek “I love you-“ before he continued she grabbed his face and pulled it toward her. She wiggled her tongue till he drew his lips apart. It was too unexpected that Joey gave no retaliation and being his first he assumed this was how all kisses felt; a physical feeling. He didn’t realize the passion that was supposed to behind them. He didn’t feel his heart flutter nor his body heat up with a flare.

 

He didn’t see much point of the action but he didn’t have a protest either so he let Nicole kiss him until his face turned blue.

 

“You're one hell of a kisser,” She stated and Joey wasn’t sure how to explain to her he didn’t even do anything. Instead he nodded.

 

He felt a kiss before even an unexpected one; he just never thought he’d have the urge to kiss back and that scared him a little more than anything. Especially with who he’s kissing.

 

Nicole wasn’t his last girlfriend nor his last kiss. 

 

Second was Chelsy but she barely stayed with him for a week. She went off and became a cheerleader and Joey Drew, though handsome, could not compete against the football players.

 

Even with the limited time dating she didn’t shy away from being so intimate. A day before they broke up was… interesting to say the least. It was supposed to be enjoyable but Joey can't help but remember it just being oddly uncomfortable.

 

“Aw, come on Drew,” she gave him another unfeeling kiss her body positioned above him. “Let’s try something fun,” Chelsy flung off her shirt revealing that she had no undergarment underneath. She took it upon herself to undress him as well.

 

“Ah! I don’t-,” She flashed a smile at him and Joey let her continue; from that day forward he was no longer a virgin.

 

After Chelsey Joey was rather flirty even if he felt nothing for the girl.

 

He didn't feel for any of them. He dated all sorts of girls and by the end of high school he'd been with every girl, save the cheerleaders. 

 

None of them were the right fit for him.

 

Now here Joey is feeling that delightful airy feeling of love and he's screwing it up. It's just how...how could he fall in love with his best friend? How could he fall in love with Henry? He wasn't into guys-

 

Joey was told checking on who your ex's were dating was usual. He was told that you trash talk about them and how she was missing bigtime. Sometimes even joking that the guy had a small dick or something like that.Of course this came from Sammy Lawrence and Henry Stein neither had been a relationship.

 

"She dumped you for that guy? Really? Joey don't worry she's missed out big time," Sammy said as they watch Casey and her boyfriend from across the lunch room. Joey rolled his eyes. The guy was clearly better than him in every way. His jawline was perfect, he had a full beard as a freshman, and his muscles were visible through his shirt.

 

"Sammy come on that guy could whoop my ass and I'd probably apologize,"

 

"Now don't say that! Alright you got the break up blues but this is coming from the guy who charged the football players in his wheelchair while yelling like a mad man," Sammy playfully punched the other's shoulder.

 

"You'd scare the crap out of him," Henry said mouthful of ham sandwich. "But she's not worth it,".

 

"Yeah she's not worth it…" Joey couldn't stop staring at the muscular man beside her.

 

Joey always acquainted it with jealousy.

 

He closes his eyes wrapping his arms around Henry. He parts his lips to meet hos. They were both slightly buzzed and if this came up tomorrow Joey would use it as an excuse. They'd laugh about how drunk they got and never mention it again.

 

For now though Joey just wanted to enjoy his first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry stares at his best friend and bites his lip.He’d been friends with Joey since they were five, in elementary they were inseparable, in middle school they participated in the same clubs, in high school they tried to take similar classes, and now in College they attend the same school. In the period of time Henry learned that his feelings for Joey were not platonic and not matter how much he wishes more than likely not mutual.He realized when he was in high school when Joey had gotten his first of many girlfriends.

“And what’s her name?” Henry voice caught in his throat but he wasn’t sure why.

“Nicole, she’s from our English class,” Joey said and he smiled “you know who I’m talking about right?”.

“Uh, what’s she look like?” Henry knew but wanted Joey to describe her. To understand what he saw in her. 

“Well, she has rather short hair, for a girl anyway, it’s blonde. Kinda red blonde thing, they call it cherry blond or something-” Joey begins.

“Strawberry blonde,” Henry corrects.

“Yes! Strawberries! So she has that and Oh! She paints her nails! Right now they’re blue or green or red. And she has a green eyes, kinda like Sammy’s, and pink lips. But who’s lips aren’t pink? Anyway she was wearing a dress today,” Joey chattered on and Henry felt something growing inside him.

He hated her but he couldn’t place why. Surely the girl did him no wrong?

The days continued and the feeling didn’t disappear it became an uncontrollable fire that refused to be extinguished. It made no sense yet every time Henry saw Nicole with Joey it would flare up worse.

“Why does Joey have to spend so much time with her?” Henry asked Sammy the couple in question at the lunch line.

“What. Are you jealous?” And everything clicked.

Well not everything but it’s what started his initial questioning.

Jealousy was what kept Henry bitter but being the usual optimist kept him silent. What was the use of being jealous this girl was stealing his best friend, in the end they’d both have wives eventually.

Right?

“Henry why did you bring me out here?” Joey asked leaning back in the tall grass.

Henry learned quick that the girls around him didn’t interest him when Sammy had commented on Joey’s next girlfriend, Chelsy.

“Isn’t she hot? I’m surprised she isn’t a cheerleader,” Sammy said puffing a smoke cloud out. Henry swatted it away and just nodded. He didn’t see why she was particularly hot, looked average to him, but no reason to disagree with Sammy. If he thought she was pretty then that was his opinion “If she was a cheerleader though she wouldn’t be dating Joey,”

“Joey is a good looking guy; don’t sell him short,” Henry stated. 

“Well yeah he looks okay but compared to those football players he’s nothing,” Henry gave Sammy a glare “Looks wise! Of course he’s better than those jocks! Geeze Henry!”

Henry didn’t know why at the time but he couldn’t figure it out. He brushed off Sammy’s comment about the attractiveness of Chelsy but it kept crawling back into his mind. Why did every other guy talk about her like she was top stuff she was nothing compared to Joey-

The realization hit Henry like a truck.

“I just wanted...to try something,” Henry spoke looking ahead. The two were back in their own hometown soaking enjoying the forest filled with nostalgia . Sammy is busy grabbing some drinks for them to enjoy. Henry had asked Joey if he could take him somewhere, that somewhere being a clif where they could see the sunset clearly.

“Well Henry, go ahead,” Joey cracks one of his smirks and Henry’s chest flutters.

It took awhile but Henry finally accepted himself. He tried everything to ‘rid’ it of himself but in the end it was just a part of him. It wasn’t going to change

The thing others don’t think the same way. How is Joey even going to react? What was he even thinking Joey is his best friend! He couldn’t risk their friendship…

“Hellooo, anybody hooomme?” Joey asks gently tapping the others head.

Henry takes a deep breath; it was now or never. 

He takes Joey’s face in his hands and pulls him in close. Henry’s lips part kissing the other man. He feels Joey pull slightly back and fear jolts through him. 

“C-can’t I just be normal? P-please?” Henry was on his knees begging at the altar. The middle of the night on a Monday Henry snuck into the empty church to confess what he wouldn’t dare in public. “Did I do something wrong?” He yelled but no one answered. No one even heard. Yet he sobbed every weekday for months in the same position. He stayed hours and hours, losing sleep, until his tears refused to form.

He told himself he was disgusted with what he was but in reality he was just lonely. Lonely and scared. 

Joey’s arms wrap around him and the kiss is returned. Any doubt or uneasiness flies away like a dove.

Henry experiences his first kiss; the only way to describe it is magical.


End file.
